User talk:Maui/archive4
Keep it clean. D: 04:14, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Fail.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 04:14, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::NO U! 04:15, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::I should have known it would be you. 04:15, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Er... both of you. 04:15, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Entropy's "keeping tabs" on you, grats on your third stalker!-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 04:33, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I keep tabs on as many regular people as I can here. I'm watching you too, Giga. I probably have the biggest watchlist in all of GuildWiki. (T/ ) 04:35, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::You trust me though, right? 04:36, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Hehe. I think I trust Entropy more than either of you. ;] 04:38, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Wut! 04:40, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Well duh, I trust you Felix. ... or did you mean personally? Eh, you may screw around but I know you're a good guy, if a tad unreliable. (I want my ROMs :C ) (T/ ) 04:41, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::You said you could wait forever with Brawl, so I got lazy! It's your fault. D: 04:43, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I't would be a bad idea to trust me personally, to edit GWiki, yes, but not as a person.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 04:44, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::I look up to you, Giga, which instantly means you are a horrible, under-handed human being. Grats! 04:45, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Extra point!-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 04:46, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I trust people as far as I can throw them. Since I technically can't throw any of you currently, by default I assume I can throw you three point seven miles and two inches. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 10:19, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::No, entropy, every page I contribute to is watched by me. So that makes my watchlist 800~ pages =D — Warw/Wick 14:49, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Remind me never to let Jio get within touching distance... 20:53, 1 April 2008 (UTC) so i herd that you didn't say hi in game D: --Shadowcrest 21:09, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :zomg, so I herd leik 50 ppl PMed me wile I wuz in UW an mi party almost wpied lololol 21:21, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::but srs ilu <3 21:21, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::lol --Shadowcrest 21:22, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Wow... At this rate, your archives will surpass Warwick's within a few months... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 21:55, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm hoping that won't be necessary. :s 21:57, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, your talkpage traffic will probably die down soon. Archiving every 2 days is not cool. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 21:58, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::Hopefully tock won't explode here :P --Shadowcrest 21:58, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::Unlike certain wiki members who don't archive ever (and need to)... Shudder. 21:59, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I think Tock is dead. Or ignoring the wiki. Same thing. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:00, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::: Do you mean me? --Shadowcrest 22:00, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::LOL. And you. ;] And some other people who will not be named. 22:01, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Grats to you.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 22:03, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Giga, doesn't it seem like a lot of work for you to delete everyone's talkpage comments as soon as they post them? o_o 22:05, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Actually, read the hidden comment before "Do you mean me", I think I did mention them :P --Shadowcrest 22:05, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, yes, that's why I said 'and you.' But there are a couple others whose names I can't recall offhand. xD 22:08, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::no u --Shadowcrest 22:16, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::no u is serious business. 22:18, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::The 3rd line on your page implies otherwise. --Shadowcrest 22:21, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::It's okay, Felix isn't the swiftest datastream on the internet (see what I did there?). 22:22, 1 April 2008 (UTC) NO U! 22:36, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :o ic. o ok. 22:37, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Hey baby What's your sign? 03:40, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Aquarius.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 03:40, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Uh... Danger: Strong Crosswinds? D: 03:41, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::Giga x Felix action. 03:41, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::And I'm a Cancer. Make it a threesome. GuildWiki Gone Slightly Inappropriate! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:42, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Felix, find some mud, Jio, find a wrestling ring, I'll sell tickets.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 03:43, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Leebruh, WTB tickets to wrestling match. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 03:44, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I didn't agree to this. 03:47, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::You'll get one third of whatever we make.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 03:48, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Virgo, incidentally. Do I get a free ticket if I let the mudwrestling take place on my talkpage? 03:50, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Nope, PPV.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 03:51, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Uncool. I'll take 20 tickets. I'll give them out to newbies. 'Welcome to GuildWiki! Come watch the half-naked men.' 03:53, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::20k.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 03:59, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::...do you take checks? 04:05, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::My third is cash only. 04:05, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Gemini btw. 04:07, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::re: Virgo and Gemini, Dressking.com says, 'There's good chances of coming out of this combination looking like you've been shredded.' Sounds like fun! 04:10, 2 April 2008 (UTC) (RI) Wow, i'm virgo, too. And i saw the bondage userbox =P. If only i was as hawt as you, i could put pics up to further boost my already large ego =P--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 21:06, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Hehe. I'll boost your ego anyway. After all, anybody into bondage has to be as cool as I am, and anyone as cool as I am has to be sexy as hell. ;D How's that 23:00, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Epic Quote "As soon as those red dots notice you, you are going to die!" ^^ Awesome. J Striker 14:16, 2 2008 (UTC) :Lol, you can take that as blue dots if you wish. xD I'm considering filming another one next time I get raged by RA... 23:00, 2 April 2008 (UTC) For the Horde! All of the wanna-be coders who are using myTanaric's character template need to huddle up and figure out how to remake the Show/Hide thing work. It could probably be fixed if someone could interpret the variables used in /NavFrame, and then import that whole template into /Character. However, the numbered variables are just past my realm of understanding in my current sickly state of being. Blah. (Talk • ) 00:19, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :I made a troll hunter last night, but I couldn't stand her voice actress, so I went back to my Undead. Also, I'll try, but my css grasp is quite limited. ;] 00:22, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'd help (your box pwns face, and if it's fixed I'll probably steal it), but I'm clueless. I would just be clogging RC with random edits. I can, however, wish you luck. Good Luck!!! --Shadowcrest 00:24, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::What's wrong with clogging with random edits? Better than clogging with talkpage edits imo! (Kidding, don't kill meee.) 00:26, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh, trust me, my knowledge of CSS is very limited as well; I'm just really good at making people think that I know what I'm doing. This thing will work eventually. (Talk • ) 00:28, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Too late, pan fixed it. --Shadowcrest 00:30, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::With our powers combined...! either we'll fix the template in no time, or blow up the wiki. Probably the latter. :s 00:30, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I will take complete credit. 00:30, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::rofl --Shadowcrest 00:31, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Or we might summon Captain Planet. HEART! (Talk • ) 00:32, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Captain Planet will feast on your eyessss! Nope, doesn't have the same ring to it. 00:33, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Heart! hehe Ezekiel [Talk] 00:37, 3 April 2008 (UTC)